


Dissonance Amongst Rain

by twinkminseok



Category: EXO
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-21
Updated: 2017-01-21
Packaged: 2018-09-19 02:31:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9414113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twinkminseok/pseuds/twinkminseok
Summary: Feburary 6, 2016





	

**Author's Note:**

> Feburary 6, 2016

Time passes, flying through me in the most silent of ways, barely noticing it except for a light brush against my cheek . And it’s gone, forever. All the possible answers to impossible questions linger in my mind like a dark cloud of frightening gray. While I dwindle upon these, the reminiscence of what could have been rains at me in the most violent of thunderstorms and I am left speechless, alone. Wondering if I should have let you go to the arms of one of my best friends. If watching you smile towards someone that is not me was the right choice. Knowing that I am not going to be the one embracing you and absorbing your scent while being consumed by the softness of your skin. A light touch caressing your bare skin on cold nights under bundles of blankets will not be made by me. Acting as if I am content with this in front of others but arriving home and realizing the devastation this lie brings as I lay upon cold sheets. Cold, empty sheets that await for the day you will warm them up with the love that radiates from your being. Fierce rain is knocking on my window while I wait until the meaningless days become nothing more than specs of time compared to the time I long to have with you. I am simply entranced with your smile and how it radiates a brightness like no other, and somehow manages to bring out these suppressed feelings from within. The way your eyes shine through the darkness in a beam of light when you look into the eyes of an empty soul. And I curse at myself for letting you go into the mist where I can not see the way your body dances in contrast with the rain. I can only hope you will run back to the shade with my hand entangled in yours in harmony with anticipation of a wanting look. Laying wearily listening to the frightening noises outside of the walls, knowing your presence will never be next to mine.


End file.
